


i will be the one you need

by iheartloofas, juvenna_reverie



Series: Week One of Quarantine [2]
Category: Naruto, Toy Story (Movies), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Exes, F/M, M/M, Multi, civil exes, mentions of bondage, we're both dryads and we live in a tree and sometimes take hostages au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartloofas/pseuds/iheartloofas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenna_reverie/pseuds/juvenna_reverie
Summary: Erina and Buzz are dryad exes who are stuck together because the forest is being cut down by an expanding village. They’re working together, civilly, to kidnap some townspeople and try to restore the forest. Geralt of Rivia is hired by the town to find the missing villagers, and he ends up captured by the dryads. But what happens next uwu
Relationships: Erina Pendleton Joestar/Buzz Lightyear, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Buzz Lightyear, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Erina Pendleton Joestar/Buzz Lightyear
Series: Week One of Quarantine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788067
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	i will be the one you need

**Author's Note:**

> please save me from my evil little hands which write evil little things

Geralt enters the forest. In the distance, the sun is beginning to set, streaking the sky with orange and red. A slight breeze drifts through the warm summer air and the trees seem to almost whisper to each other. Faintly, he smells honeysuckle. It would be a romantic evening were it not for the fact he’s seeking his newest bounty, a monster responsible for several missing villagers. 

A twig snaps from a ways away, and Geralt snaps his head towards it. A woman appears carrying a basket half full of flowers. She has flowing golden hair and soft green eyes. She seems almost gentle, with her basket. Perhaps she’s one of the villagers out for an evening stroll.

“You should head home. I hear there’s a monster in these woods,” Geralt warns her.

“Witcher,” she greets, or maybe observes. “What sort of monster would that be?”

“One that steals people away.”

“Oh.” She doesn’t seem afraid. “What might it look like? If I know, I could run away in time.”

“It may be a hag, which resembles an elderly lady at a distance. Up close, she has sharp claws and greenish skin.”

The woman quirks an eyebrow, almost amused. The rustle of leaves seem more and more like chatter. “And I suppose she also has sharp teeth and keeps all of the villagers in a pond as frogs. Tell me Witcher, are you not also a monster I should fear?” 

Geralt grunts and urges Roach on. “Go home.”

The woman follows him, keeping pace. “Do you plan on killing this monster?”

He pauses. “That depends. Cases are rarely so simple.”

She grins widely now, and the trees are almost animated by a gentle breeze. “And why is that?”

Geralt stops, looks her in the eye. “Are you planning on kidnapping me?”

She laughs. “It’s not so simple. Come.” She beckons, and a leaf wraps around his face, blinding him. Firm tree branches twine around his shoulders and gently push him in the right direction. All in all, it’s not the most unpleasant sensation. He follows. 

Buzz Lightyear paces before his tree, trying to get a hold on his wandering thoughts. It doesn’t help that the captives won’t shut up.

“Hey, uh, can I go home anytime soon?” Naruto asks.

“Can you be quiet for a goddamn second?!” Buzz snaps.

“Okay, okay! I’ll go back to counting the grass, I guess. Did you know that there are 372 blades in this little patch here?”

“No one fucking cares, least of all me.”

“Geez, take a chill pill.”

Buzz glares at Naruto, half ready to just kill him no matter what Erina says. But he promised her he wouldn’t harm any of these forest-killing motherfuckers despite everything they did. 

His life was perfect before this. Erina was his beautiful girlfriend, and they had the world to explore. I’ll take you to see infinity and beyond, he promised her. But when the village north of their forest decided to expand into a city, the humans began to cut down trees. Then the southern village started to expand. Countless dryads were killed, and even more lost their homes throughout the decades. Soon, Buzz and Erina were the only ones left in their tiny forest. Eventually, they broke up. They would have moved further apart had there been more trees they could make new homes from. For a while, they instead ignored each other. However, the humans continued to chop down trees, and Erina and Buzz were forced to work together and preserve what little trees they still had. 

Speak of the devil. Buzz hears Erina approach, and with another captive no less. As they come closer, he sees the man more clearly, and— ”Did you take down a Witcher, Erina?” The Witcher is built like a brick wall and absolutely covered in leather. He has long hair that reminds Buzz of Erina’s, which he loved to run his fingers through.

Erina grins smugly, about to say something, but Naruto cuts in. “Is that the Geralt of Rivia? He’s a legend!”

Buzz has to take a few deep breaths to avoid hurting him. He sees the leaves and branches curl off of Geralt, and while he trusts Erina, he’s a little uneasy about allowing the man so much freedom. Surprisingly, Geralt almost seems like he misses the bindings, but Buzz is probably misreading him.

“I assume you dryads are the monsters kidnapping the villagers,” Geralt says with a pointed look at Naruto and the others.

“We’re only protecting ourselves and our land,” Buzz growls. Erina’s Witcher is looking more and more like a bad idea.

“One should be careful who they call a monster, Geralt,” Erina says. “But you already know that, don’t you.”

“I won’t harm you without good cause.”

Buzz stares at him, considering. “Take Naruto back to town, prove it to them. Convince them to leave our forest alone, and we’ll owe you a favor.” He’ll be glad to be free from Naruto’s presence.

“They will pay me 200 gold if I bring them your head.”

“And you won’t do that,” Erina says. “Tell them if they don’t leave us alone, we will do worse than kidnap people.”

“You wouldn’t do that either.” 

Erina grins. “They will believe it.”

Geralt meets Erina’s earnest green gaze for a moment, and then Buzz’s intense stare. “Alright.”

Three days later, Geralt returns to them. “They say they want the first mile of forest, and the release of the remaining villagers.”

“Absolutely n-” 

Erina puts a hand on Buzz’s shoulder. “That will buy us at least twenty years of peace, before they forget their promise.”  
“We can’t afford to be giving away a whole mile!”

“Tell them we accept, on the condition that they do not cut down any trees in that mile. They may hunt and collect food, but they will find space and lumber elsewhere.” 

Three years later, Geralt returns. The village had not broken the terms of their conditions, and neither had Buzz or Erina. So that meant—  
“Are you here for your favor?” Buzz smirks.

He blushes, but doesn’t correct Buzz. 

Erina, ever so innocent, allows a vine to gently brush over Geralt’s shoulder.

Geralt gulps and again does not correct their assumption.

Buzz Lightyear winks at Geralt and Erina using both eyes. “I promised I’d take you to infinity and beyond, darlings.”


End file.
